


Quiet

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, Not Actually Smut, Post-Coital, Smut, Trust, it's about what goes on inside, talking masturbation, talking orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: "She didn’t emit a sound, only held her breath for a second and then exhaled deeply, her eyes tightly shut. He was so loud himself, he almost missed it."
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Quiet

“Fuck—Robin—you feel—so good—fuck—”

Strike grunted and panted, each thrust accompanied with a new muttered curse. It took him a few more frantic movements, and he was spilling into her, with her name on his lips.

(Robin being on her pill and them both clean and trusting each other brought him back the long-forgotten pleasure of unprotected sex, after numerous one-night stands and short-term girlfriends. The ultimate feeling of safety Robin had always carried around herself came more than alive in bed. This alone made her the most exceptional sexual partner he had ever had.)

Had it not been for her pulsing heat around his cock, Strike wouldn’t know Robin had just come, too. She didn’t emit a sound, only held her breath for a second and then exhaled deeply, her eyes tightly shut. He was so loud himself, he almost missed it.

His thrusts slowing and stilling, he covered her face and neck with slow, languid kisses.

“You’re—bloody—fantastic,” he murmured between the kisses. “In every aspect. Now I know.”

(It was their first time. They had recently realized they were very much a couple in most ways possible; the only thing missing was the physical intimacy between them. It took a few heartfelt conversations to establish that they both fancied each other romantically and sexually, and this was how they ended up in Robin’s bed.)

Robin smiled, trying to regain her breath.

“You’re not bad yourself, Strike,” she whispered. They settled in a comfortable embrace under the covers. The hour was late, but Strike felt unusually talkative after the incredible sex he’d just had.

“How come you’re so silent?” he asked. Robin looked at him, puzzled.

“What d’you mean?”

“Are you always that quiet when you come, or am I just lucky?”

(He thought back on many women he shared his bed with. Enthusiastic, moaning, screaming his name—or someone else’s—cursing, wriggling under him, but never silent. Robin’s quiet orgasm was something entirely new for him, and, if he were completely honest with himself, one of the sexiest things he ever witnessed. She wasn’t trying to impress him, but was concentrated on herself, on her own pleasure, and it was a better turn-on than any dramatic moaning.)

“Oh, that. It’s just a silly habit.”

(He could see Robin blush in the light of her nightstand lamp they left on. She didn’t blush when she undressed for him, shameless, bold and seductive. Nor did she blush when she took him in her mouth, with a cunning smirk in her blue-grey eyes. She didn’t blush when she finally straddled him and let his aching manhood slip inside her. But she did now, suddenly embarrassed at his question.)

“I had to be quiet when I—well—when I did it myself,” she explained. “First, at home, with a house full of parents, brothers, dogs and ponies.”

Strike laughed and kissed her temple.

“That’s not silly at all.”

“Much later, with Matthew—I didn’t want him to know he wasn’t enough. Sometimes I spent too much time in the bathroom, and he was being all suspicious and fucking _jealous_. Sometimes even for a reason, because he _wasn’t_ enough. There were also times when he’d finish, turn his back on me and fall asleep. He never noticed I didn’t come, because I faked so well—you know I’m not exactly hopeless as an actress.”

“The _wanker_ ,” Strike muttered. “Always putting himself and his fucking ego first.”

(At last he was able to say it out loud, no more afraid to hurt Robin’s feelings. He knew how much it cost her to bring home and business into fragile balance back then. At least it wasn’t a problem anymore, with their personal lives and business brought together half an hour ago.)

“I had to get myself off with him snoring right beside me,” Robin went on. “Of course I had to be quiet. And then it became sort of a habit. I found out I’m unable to come with sound on.”

“But you live alone now?”

“There’s always Max. He’s upstairs, and I’ve never heard him even talk on the phone. But there is still a feeling that, you know, someone’s there. Someone can hear you. Someone can walk in on you.”

(Max was thankfully away at his boyfriend’s. Strike suspected he was aware of the developments between his flatmate and her partner, and gracefully left the coast clear for them.)

Strike sighed at this confession of insecurity, touched by Robin’s openness.

“I know it’s silly. I can try to be more vocal if you like that.”

“It’s not silly,” he repeated. “And you don’t have to do anything that’s uncomfortable for you. It’s about yourself and your pleasure. If you’re enjoying yourself, so am I, no matter how loud you are. I was just—surprised, maybe?”

“I bet those fabulous sexy women you had sex with were much louder and much more open,” Robin mused with a bitter smirk in her voice.

( _Fuck_. How could this beautiful, confident, brilliant woman be so unsure of herself, so insecure? Was that what really worried her, the comparison with his previous partners?)

“Robin. Listen to me.” He propped himself on an elbow and looked her deep in the eyes. “I’m with _you_ now. And I hope to be with you as long as possible, however long you will tolerate me. The last thing I was going to do was to compare you to anybody. You’re you. You’re precious the way you are. And you don’t have to change if you don’t want to. Right now, I’m the happiest bloke in—” _In the world_ would sound cheesy and forced, even if true. “—in this room.”

Robin burst into laughter, blinking away tears at the same time.

“And if I’m completely honest,” Strike lay down again, pulling Robin ever closer, “when I think back on how you came on my cock without a sound—I wish I could go for another round right now.”


End file.
